Field of the Disclosure
The technology of the disclosure relates to lens holder assemblies configured to support gradient index (GRIN) lens, wherein the lens holder assemblies may be employed in plugs, receptacles and the like for facilitating optical connections.
Technical Background
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, broadband voice, video, and data transmission as end-users require more bandwidth. Fiber optic networks employing optical fiber are used to deliver voice, video, and data transmissions to subscribers over both private and public networks. As optical cable assemblies begin to be utilized in consumer electronics applications for allowing higher data transfer speeds between electronic devices the limitations of conventional telecommunication cable assembly designs are realized. Although, telecommunication fiber optic networks often include separated connection points linking optical fibers to provide “live fiber” from one connection point to another connection point using cable assemblies, the needs and environment for consumer application cable assemblies are much different. In this regard, fiber optic equipment is located in data distribution centers, central offices, or other clean environments for supporting optical fiber interconnections do not typically experience the large number of mating cycles like will be required for consumer electronic applications. Moreover, telecommunication cable assemblies are high-precision products that are typically protected from dirt, debris and the like; whereas, consumer electronic devices will need to operate in ordinary environments where exposure to dirt and debris will be a common occurrence.
By way of example, conventional fiber optic connectors for telecommunications use a flat end-faced multi-fiber ferrules for facilitating multiple direct optical fiber-to-optical fiber connections between the fiber optic connector supporting the ferrule and other fiber optic connectors or other devices having an optical connection. In this regard, it is important that fiber optic connectors are designed to allow the end faces of the optical fibers disposed in the ferrule to be placed into contact or closely spaced with an optical connection or other optical fiber for light transfer. These conventional multi-fiber, fiber optic connectors used for the telecommunication applications require a time-consuming manufacturing process for preparing a precision surface for direct optical fiber-to-optical fiber mating. By way of example, after the optical fibers are secured so the optical fiber extends beyond the mating end face, the excess fiber is removed by laser cleaving and the remaining protruding fiber is mechanically polished using abrasives for obtaining a precision end face with a highly planar array for maintaining tight alignment of optical fibers between connectors. When these connectors are mated, the end faces of the fibers touch providing for low-loss across the optical interface, but precise polishing is required to obtain this type of mating geometry. This high precision polishing is costly and difficult since it is time-consuming requires equipment and consumables for polishing and multiple manufacturing steps. Moreover, this type of construction is not well suited for the large number of mating cycles that a consumer device application is expected to experience. Thus, conventional constructions and methods for making cable assemblies are not suitable for cable assemblies directed to consumer devices for these and other reasons.